


PKMN Journal: Candela

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Series: PKMN Journals [3]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: PKMN 6060 — Field Research Assistantship (Required)
PKMN 6061, 6062 — Field Research Assistantship (Optional)
As part of your research assistantship, you may claim up to three full course credits using the course codes above.
PKMN 6060 is a mandatory pass/fail course based on the completion of field work and the maintenance of a blog highlighting your research.
Blog entries should be made at a minimum of once per week over the length of your assistantship, detailing your experiences over the course of your research. Entries may be candid, and in any format, so long as they show insight into your findings and the research process.
PKMN 6061 and 6062 are intended for research assistants who wish to create a major research project based around their findings. Students will be expected to create high level findings based on their field research and, if appropriate, that of their peers. May be counted towards dissertation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



Hi!

Okay, that’s maybe a hokey way to start an entry, but on the other hand, there’s no real better place to ever start than with “hello”.

My name is Candela. I’m a research assistant and grad student, and former Pokémon Grand Champion.

I got into research through my time journeying around as a child, collecting and battling Pokémon. I found it really cool how strong they could be — way stronger than us — and yet how warmhearted as well. I mean, there’s no better or stronger bond than between a Pokémon and its master. I’ve heard that some people have trouble with their Charizards, but Charry’s my best friend. We’ve been through a lot together, and train every day to be as strong we can be as individuals and as a team.

So maybe knowing all that, it’s not too surprising that my interest lies in the strength of Pokémon. I want to know just how great they can be. I want to discover what their limits are. And, I want to learn about the true strength inside as well. After all, doing great in battle means nothing if you don’t know how to take a win or a loss with equal pride and aplomb.

So here’s to a few good months of research, and to discovering all we can about Pokémon. I can’t wait to see what we’ll all find out!


End file.
